1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polymer and an organic light-emitting device including the polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting devices that are lightweight, can be easily manufactured using a relatively small number of components, and provide high-quality images with a wide viewing angle. Furthermore, organic light-emitting devices provide high color purity, accurately realize moving pictures, have low power consumption, and are operated at a low voltage. Due to these characteristics, organic light-emitting devices are suitable for various electronic applications such as mobile electronic devices.
A typical organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which an anode, a first layer, and a cathode are sequentially disposed on a substrate, wherein the first layer may include a hole transport layer (“HTL”), an emission layer (“EML”), and an electron transport layer (“ETL”) sequentially disposed on the first layer.
When a current is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine with each other in the EML to generate excitons. The excitons radiatively decay to emit light having a wavelength corresponding to the band gap of a corresponding material.
Materials for use in the first layer may include either vacuum-depositable materials or solution-coatable materials according to the method of forming the first layer. The solution-coatable materials should be miscible with a solvent to provide a composition that is coatable on a substrate, and the composition may be disposed on the substrate by a known solution coating method, such as inkjet printing, screen printing, or spin coating. Nonetheless, there remains a need for improved materials suitable for the first layer, including materials suitable for solution coating to provide the first layer.